


The Robbery

by LadyByron



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love, Lupin III
Genre: Crossover, Cutesy, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyByron/pseuds/LadyByron
Summary: Eroica the thief and Lupin III are after the same sculpture. Will the Earl steal it first or will he take something else with him?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Robbery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic for those who know both fandoms but surely if you know just one you'll get it anyways ~~

Sir Darlington was a show off indeed. Not that Eroica was not another show off, but at least he had class and style. Sir Darlington was old, and way too exaggerated. Flashy clothes and a ridiculous hipster beard. The pipe between his lips was nauseating.

But he had in his possession since last week one of the most delightful sculptures, the one of a young man, apparently from the Classical era. He was standing, a leg slightly bent, the other straight, and the arms were in similar resting position, yet not mirroring but opposing the image, in a classic contrapposto style. It was entirely made of bronze, and the beauty of the young man captivated Lord Gloria as soon as he rested his eyes on him.

As much as he wished to make a show of it, if he wanted to steal it this time he had to be discrete, since Sir Darlington had already received a warning and the sculpture was the goal of someone else. Therefore, the security increased.

Lord Gloria had heard about Lupin the Third but never really got to even know for sure that he was real. This time, though, it appeared he would find out. The note Darlington received had his signature -which was nothing but a tasteless, childish smiley face- and that meant that perhaps this time Eroica could meet such a great opponent. He had interest. Not the one he usually had in young men; just the curiosity of a boy who wanted to meet the one who could challenge him.

The night of the sculpture's exposition, among other pieces the old man possessed, Lord Gloria wandered around looking at each person he did not know, playing a game with himself, trying to guess who, of all of them, was the phantom thief.

So strong was his curiosity that he almost forgot about the bronze man, as he kept looking, one by one, at all those unknown faces.

Until not a face, but a whole presence, took his breath away.

~~~~~~~~~~~

After a while he noticed the glare was intense and constant, but he tried to ignore it. He at first thought it was a woman, a tall, blonde woman with curly hair in a fancy suit. Yet, when he dared to look straight at the person, he discovered the person looking at him was a man. But he was clearly no ordinary man. He had the manners of an aristocrat, the elegance of a dancer, the confidence of a winner, and the beauty of a heartbreaker.

"Eroica", Goemon thought. He fit the description. Now, why was he looking at him with such interest? He was aware that his samurai clothes dragged attention. Yet, the expression of the blond man was different, not amused, but somewhat playful.

All of this he noticed with a mere glance, because he did not dare to look into those blue eyes. He feared for a moment that he knew about him, his name or his purpose, but kept calm. No. Eroica shouldn't know about Goemon or Jigen, perhaps only about Lupin. 

His work there was simple: to cut the roof atop the sculpture, so Lupin could pick it up the moment Jigen cut the lights off. It was such a simple task, and such an unworthy object to cut, that Goemon was not only disappointed, but genuinely upset.

He couldn't help noticing the blonde man approaching, and for some reason that made him shift his position a bit. He closed his eyes and tried to meditate, ignoring whatever was about to happen next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When those dark, small eyes met his, he felt his heart skipping a beat. What he thought was a delicate youth seemed to be in fact a cold, fearless man. His eyes showed no mercy, and as suddenly as they looked at Dorian, as suddenly they looked away.

Fortunately, Lord Gloria was fearless as well, and not only that, but the contrast of pale skin against dark hair, the muscular exposed chest and in general the exotic Asian beauty pushed him towards the young samurai.

He didn't miss the slight discomfort of the man as he approached, and he smirked, twirling a curl around his index finger.

"How does a samurai blend among the British aristocracy?", he asked with extreme politeness.

Goemon considered keeping quiet and pretending not to notice, but he happened to be equally polite.

"He does not. He stands out. But does not show off", he answered, short and sharply, but answered.

Whatever he meant, Lord Gloria did not know, but boy his heart started beating faster. He was young, he could tell. Perhaps his age, a few years more. Or less. He licked his lips and tried to gain composure again -which he hardly ever lost but this Japanese youth had something...

"I am Dorian Red, Earl of Gloria. How do you do?", he greeted with a dazzling smile.

Goemon opened his eyes and saw that the man was offering him a hand for him to shake. He was not used to shaking hands but he was respectful of - to him, foreign gestures, as long as they were out of polite courtesy. He shook that hand firmly, and was surprised to find out that hand, unlike most men he ever met, was soft and tender, like a woman's.

Lord Gloria, on the contrary, had to violently control himself not to shiver as his warm skin met the samurai's, soft against hard, tender flesh against calloused fingers, yet the hand linked with his was long, and pretty and elegant. 

But the dark haired man did not introduce himself, only proceeded to let go of that hand with a curious expression and crossed his arms again.

"Do you have a name, samurai?", he insisted, but the tone was gentle, not harassing.

"I'm Goemon...", and that was all.

Any other time, Dorian wouldn't have hesitated much before flirting openly with his love interest. This time it seemed not only pointless but a bit dangerous, judging by the sword the man carried. And yet, at the moment, a certain German voice rang in the back of his head - another dark haired man carrying dangerous weapons - he couldn't hold back a chuckle.

Goemon opened his eyes again to look at Eroica when he laughed. What was so funny? And when he looked, he noticed in fact, how beautiful the man was. It was not only a myth. It was real and palpable. Not that he was intending to touch! But looking closely, it was so obvious. Each proportion seemed calculated to fit perfectly, the features were delicately drawn, as to look well both on a man and woman -Eroica was good at cross-dressing, so he had heard. The hair was lustrous, long and abundant, like a cascade of liquid gold. The skin knew no imperfections, other than a healthy blush and a random beauty spot here or there, the eyebrows were rather thick and dark in comparison with the light hair but still blonde, and the eyelashes seemed to never end. The sharp long nose was perfectly underlined by thin, but beautiful naturally red lips. He was, in all, impressively beautiful. 

And that's precisely why he got so mad at himself for staring. He got much angrier when he felt his cheeks burning, and he knew he was blushing.

"Hmph!", he exclaimed, and looked away, shutting his eyes again.

Dorian gasped. "I apologize! Don't you think I was laughing at you! Not at all", he explained, "I was just remembering an acquaintance of mine".

"I need no explanations, mind you", Goemon replied and started walking away. But a hand on his elbow stopped him. He froze and his hand almost searched for his sword but he needed not to drag even more attention, so he just turned to see his captor. Mistake. 

Ah, no man, no man should be allowed to be so pretty. It was... It was wrong. It caused wrong sensations. He blushed more but kept his cold expression. What did Eroica want from him? Did he know about Goemon, the samurai who worked with Lupin?

"Leaving already? Have I offended you, Goemon-san?" he asked, profoundly apologetic. Goemon-san, that was interesting.

"No. But I have no business with you, nor interest. Excuse me." He tried to jerk his arm away but the grip tightened. Misjudged. He was no pansy. Eroica was stronger than he looked. Light as a feather but with an iron grip. Perhaps learned from that military man he frequented, that... Eber... Something. He couldn't help but gulp. There was something warning him, something that Jigen mentioned, something that made Lupin laugh. Something related to Eroica's tastes. "He's into men", Jigen mumbled. " YOUNG men", he remarked and looked at Goemon from under his hat. "Young HANDSOME men!", Lupin added and giggled with that stupid giggle. But it couldn't be. Could it?

Dorian felt the muscles tensing underneath the light fabric, and he grinned. The young man was well fit, strong and manly, and the Earl felt the urge to find out how to undo all those intricate pieces of clothing. There was something about the samurai, a look in his eyes, his coyness, the pink blush on his cheeks, something that told Dorian that underneath all that cold appearance a soft, naïve innocent was hidden. And that was something Eroica could not let pass by just like that. He wanted the samurai all the more.

"I insist", he purred, "I do have interest. I'm deeply intrigued by your presence here. And of all the pieces of art around us, you were the one that enraptured me the most", and he dared, finally, to let go of that arm to press the palm lightly between the vast shoulder blades of the dark haired youth.

"I-I beg your pardon?", Goemon asked, and Dorian perceived a slight shiver preceding the strict tension of the muscles under the kimono.

"Oh yes, you see, I have a weakness for dark haired beauties such as yourself...", he sighed and he wasn't lying. "Furthermore, the romance behind seducing a chaste samurai is extremely attractive, I must confess I'm exhilarated!"

Paleness followed the blush but then the blush returned only to extend down the neck too. "Ch-chaste? Seducing?", he asked, panicking a bit.

"Why, yes... I love all that is beautiful. And you, Goemon-san, are the most beautiful among all these beauties", his elegant hand made a gesture pointing at all the artworks there, such as the bronze sculpture.

Goemon knew he had some looks. Due to compliments from women, and even Jigen said he looked good in women's clothes. His own reflection wasn't entirely ungrateful to himself. But never, at least he couldn't recall, had he heard anyone referring to him as "beautiful". Yet here was Eroica, giving him obscene looks, full of sexual hunger and sweet talking with that low voice, provoking him and aiming to seduce him, nothing less! A man courting another man, there in front of people, shamelessly!

And the most disgraceful thing was the effect all of that had on him. He could feel his pulse quickening and his skin burning. The light hand vaguely pressed against his back made his chest shrink with anxiety. 

"...", he tried to find words, correct words that could contradict his physical expression and sound convincing enough, "I am not a prop for any of your sexual fantasies", he managed to say which only made the disgustingly attractive man laugh.

"Definitely not a prop, dear. You may be the main actor", he smiled the prettiest smile and Goemon found himself not thinking.

Good. He was able to empty his mind. And yet it wasn't helping. Because while he was not thinking he was not reacting either when Eroica's hand went lower towards his hip. 

Whilst words can lie, body cannot, and the goosebumps Goemon got plus the hot pink skin spoke to Dorian more than the cold voice. There was a sword right there and if he was trained enough, and he assumed he was, it would only take a moment for him to defend his honour by cutting Dorian's hand. But he wasn't doing it, so...

What Goemon discovered about Eroica was that everything he heard about him was true. And also, he discovered why he was so loved, but also why he was so hated.

He was provocative and indecent, and a walking sin. He was everything that was wrong, and had not an inch of regret. He was proud of being the way he was and to know the impression he caused. Every minimal thing in him was annoying. From the fluffy soft hair to the kittenish tone of his voice. From the sparkling glimmer of his huge blue eyes to the sweet yet masculine scent that surrounded him faintly. Was it roses?

And as a joke of destiny, the lights went off.

A woman squealed and there was a general clamor. People running and the crystal of a cup crashing against the floor. It was then when Goemon had to jump and cut the roof. 

But he couldn't, since Eroica who missed no chances, wrapped an arm firmly around him and pushed him closer. He did take his sword in his hand but he froze the moment he felt the Earl's soft lips pressing against his. He lost his track of thoughts, and suddenly all his mind could be aware of was of the way those thin lips felt against his. The scent that felt stronger now that he was irremediably closer. The warmth that invited him to press closer. The strength of that slim arm, the boldness of the whole act. The tickles of the curls against his skin. The way Eroica tilted his head and forced the kiss to deepen, parting those lips. The weird yet strangely pleasant sensation of his tongue teasing his lips and finally luring them open, the further intrusion in his mouth that caused him to shiver and -much to his shame- moan softly. 

That simple sound was all that took for Dorian to start working more avidly there. The hand that wasn't holding his waist firmly began caressing the exposed throat and chest with light fingers, which made the samurai shiver in his embrace. His lips applied the right amount of suction, his tongue the right amount of licks, his teeth the right amount of nibbles and soon all that remained of that cold stoic young Asian man was the soft purring creature melting in his arms. 

It was a sensation never known. A kiss like no other. He couldn't articulate word of complaints nor act and get rid of it. Nor did he want to get rid of it. He knew deep inside that it was wrong and also he had a job to do. But the idea of not being kissed by the beautiful thief didn't sound so good. And strangely, he was trying to kiss back, mirroring some of his movements with no expertise.

But Dorian appreciated that. It was the best introduction. Sometimes words were so empty...

Just when Goemon felt daring enough to let go of his sword to shyly cup Eroica's face, a childish annoying voice broke the spell: "Goemon! Where the hell are you? Cut the fucking roof!"

If there was someone that would never fit in the aesthetic of such romance, that was Lupin. Goemon broke the kiss abruptly, pushed Eroica gently aside and did what he had to do. He felt the chain coming down, secured the sculpture and up they went. But he was feeling so, so wrong. Not because what he did was bad. But because it ended so rudely. He couldn't even say goodbye.

Dorian was in shock. What just happened? He was still gaping at the dark when the lights came back. The samurai was gone, yes, but his lips were still moistened after their encounter. Not only Goemon was gone. The bronze sculpture was nowhere to be seen.

Blast! The pretty samurai was part of Lupin the Third's gang? How foolish of him to fall for such a simple bait!

No regrets, though. He was delish, in every way. Oh, how he wished he could have at least said goodbye...

"Why did it take you so long?!", Lupin asked later.

"I have my own reasons and I owe you no explanations. Let it be", Goemon answered, frowning.

"Eh, Goemon", Jigen mumbled, "did you get to see if Eroica was around there?".

He knew he was blushing. "Can't say that I did", he answered.

Jigen stared at him for a long moment while Lupin kept complaining. Somehow, looking at Goemon's sad, flushed face, Jigen feared that perhaps Eroica did not steal the sculpture of the young man, but perhaps something much more valuable...

**Author's Note:**

> I had been thinking of this crossover for a while... I liked the result!
> 
> I am considering doing some more but we'll see if this is successful enough!


End file.
